1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electric machines, and more particularly to stator assemblies for electric machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric machines typically include a rotatable rotor and a stationary stator. The stator commonly includes a plurality of windings. In electric motors, the stator windings receive electrical energy that generates a rotating magnetic field. The rotating magnetic field interacts with the rotor to generate mechanical energy. In electric generators, mechanical energy supplied to a rotor causes a magnetic field generated by the rotor to rotate and interact with the stator windings to generate electric energy. In rotating transformers, electrical energy applied to windings on the rotor or windings with a first phase generates a magnetic field. The magnetic field induces an output current flow in windings in the other of the rotor and stator having a phase different that that input to the transformer. The stator typically includes a plurality of phase windings, e.g. two-phase or three-phase, for either receiving multiphase input alternating current (AC) power in motoring applications or for providing multiphase output AC power in generating applications. In both electric motor and electric generator applications, the windings typically include an insulating material disposed between adjacent phase windings to electrically insulate the phase windings from one another.
Such conventional systems and methods have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electrical insulation between electric machine windings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.